50 Ways
by Silly-Robot
Summary: 50 sentences, 50 moments in the lives of Skips and Benson. Random thoughts about them based on single words. Rated T for implied things,Skips/Benson


Hey, everybody. Here's yet another Skips/Benson story for your enjoyment, one that I wrote quickly during study hall and psychology. It's by far one of my favorites I wrote, and I hope you enjoy it. :) I actually don't have much to say in this author's note.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show or any of the characters, and probably never will.**

**By the way, I'm thinking of starting a chapter story about Skips and Benson, and I have some ideas for it, but what do you think? Would you like something like that? Also, these sentences are not in order, and are at random points in Skips's and Benson's lives.**

**1. Touch**

Sometimes Benson could sit for hours and simply run his hands over Skips's body, marveling at every little thing he found on the yeti, from a small scar to Skips's index finger.

**2. Silence**

Neither one had really ever been vocal about their feelings, but in some ways, the silence was more comforting than spoken words.

**3. Guilt**

Whenever he yelled, Benson would later feel twinges of guilt, and realize how bitter and angry he must seem to others.

**4. Warmth**

When Skips smiled a rare smile at Benson, the gumball machine would feel a kind of warmth spread throughout his body.

**5. Open**

Skips had never imagined he would ever be pouring out his heart and mind to someone, but Benson seemed to have changed the yeti.

**6. Fragile**

Their relationship was young, still fragile, and could easily be broken, but Skips wasn't about to let that happen.

**7. Envy**

If anyone attempted to flirt with Benson, or steal his attention in any way, a hot rush of jealousy rose in Skips, something that had never happened before.

**8. Soft**

Skips had never thought to use soft to describe words, but Benson's voice was so soft and gentle when he murmured sweet nothings at night.

**9. Longing**

In his own bed, in his own apartment, Benson longed for Skips, and for the comfort he brought to the stressed gumball machine.

**10. Stubborn**

Skips never once thought that Benson was so strong-willed, until he discovered that Benson was just as stubborn as he was.

**11. Ghost**

After Benson died, Skips began to lose control over himself, and began to wander, drifting aimlessly around the park like a ghost.

**12. Energy**

Sometimes, Benson had a lot of energy, and was much more animated and cheerful than normal, which seemed to almost scare the other residents of the park.

**13. Meetings**

When Benson and Skips had first met, they may have both sensed a connection, but both decided to dismiss the feeling at first.

**14. Oasis**

Benson once decided that Skips was an oasis, full of love and warmth, an escape from the stress of work and life itself.

**15. Persistence**

Skips found it amusing whenever Benson attempted to gain the upper hand in bed, though he had to admit the gumball machine was persistent.

**16. Aftermath**

After a fight, Skips and Benson would collapse in bed wearily; simply holding each other close in silent apology.

**17. Secrets**

Sometimes it was hard to keep their relationship a secret from their friends, but Skips and Benson still managed to keep it all quiet.

**18. History**

Skips had lived a long time, had seen a lot of things, and could never forget his past or what he had done in his lifetime.

**19. Comfort**

Listening to Maellard yell at him always hurt Benson, but at least Skips was waiting with open arms and an open heart after every dreaded meeting.

**20. Lazy**

It was those rainy days that made Benson give everyone the day off, and then snuggle with Skips on the couch.

**21. Pride**

It was just a matter of pride, Skips decided, that made Benson snap and yell at someone when they unwittingly insulted him.

**22. Knowledge**

Benson had never, ever doubted that their relationship was a secret before, but Pops's recent behavior made the gumball machine wonder how much Pops knew.

**23. Wait**

Skips had waited hundreds of years for someone like Benson, and the yeti wasn't about to wait any longer.

**24. Birth**

When Skips was born, fate intended for him to find someone to love, and when Benson was born, fate knew that it had found the one for Skips.

**25. Gap**

The gap between them grew smaller over time as the two discovered new ways to love each other every day.

**26. Stone**

At one time, Benson assumed Skips was as cold as stone, but he later discovered that the yeti was just as human as the rest of them.

**27. Trust**

Not once did their trust in each other ever falter, and neither one ever doubted the other.

**28. Greed**

Benson was very possessive, Skips soon realized, and though it was sometimes exhausting to have to be around Benson 24/7, Skips knew he wouldn't trade it for anything.

**29. Devotion**

Even after Benson had screamed and ranted for hours, he would always crawl into bed whispering words of love and apology in a hoarse voice.

**30. Minutes**

Every minute without Skips was like an hour, an hour like a day, and so on from there.

**31. Flawed**

Neither was perfect, but their many flaws only made them love each other even more.

**32. Dirty**

Skips had long ago decided Benson had a rather dirty mind, a trait found in the gumball machine that seemingly came out only in bed.

**33. Tangled**

At the end of the day, both fell into bed, limbs and lives tangled together.

**34. Fire**

Benson said their love was like fire, continuously burning and spreading, nothing able to stop it as it grew larger and larger.

**35. Water**

Skips, however, disagreed, and argued that their love was like water, the source of life, a calm ocean in the rush of everyday life.

**36. Path**

It was a strange path they trod, but it was one that was destined for them to follow, together.

**37. Bold**

When Benson wanted to talk, he was direct with Skips, much to the yeti's slight dismay.

**38. Aging**

As Benson grew older, Skips began to realize how little time they had left together, and promised to make every last moment count.

**39. Colorful**

If you really got to know him, Benson had a very colorful personality, or maybe it was just Skips getting to him.

**40. Lust**

Skips once questioned himself if it was love or lust when it came to Benson, and realized that it was love, though he had maybe lusted at one time.

**41. Music**

Music and love were basically the same thing, so whenever Skips played his guitar, he spoke to Benson in the language of love.

**42. Cute**

Every little thing Benson did was terribly cute, a word Benson hated, but Skips used anyways.

**43. Animal**

Sometimes his behavior was almost nonhuman, as if he were a wild creature with no morals or beliefs.

**44. Mindful**

They had to be careful, mindful about what they did in public, unless it was obvious enough already.

**45. Butterfly**

Benson compared his relationship with Skips to a butterfly, which, like their relationship, had gone through drastic changes over time.

**46. Blink**

Some things happened so fast, you'd blink and miss them, but sometimes you saw what had happened between two people, even if only for a second.

**47. Heartbeat**

Skips's presence was steady and unwavering, like the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, heard only when Benson lay his head on Skips's chest.

**48. Bloom**

The more they opened up to each other, the more their love for each other blossomed, like a flower blooming in the sunlight.

**49. Dream**

Benson sometimes wondered if his whole life was just a dream, because sometimes it seemed too good to be true.

**50. Forever**

Skips loved Benson, Benson loved Skips, and neither of them could imagine life without the other; therefore, they promised each other eternity, facing the future together, forever.

**Well, there it is. I really hope you enjoyed this one, and I really would appreciate reviews, because they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :)**

**So review, give me your thoughts, and if you have any requests for a story, feel free to let me know. I'm always looking for something to fill my days with. :) Also, disregard grammar and stuff. I typed it up really fast in order to see the new Regular Show, which was pretty awesome.**


End file.
